drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Inferno of The Scientist
Story The Doctor is on the phone talking to Bonham and then all of a sudden the Tardis goes out of control and takes the Doctor to a parallel Earth in which The Brigadier is alive as the Brigade Leader, and Jack & Bonham are his minions. We also find out that the Scientist is working for the Brigade Leader but he plans to destroy this version of earth with the most powerful and evil creatures known the Horsemen. With the parallel earth coming to an end the Doctor agrees to help the Brigade Leadr and his minions to get back to the Tardis, but the Doctor has to go and leave them but the Brigade Leader is not having it and decides to kill the Doctor but he gets shot by Jack and the Doctor gets in the Tardis and it akes him back to the normal earth. The Doctor is pleased to be back and gets a phone call from the Sargent that the Scientist is back and he plans to destroy this version of earth at a nuceler powerplaint, just as the Doctor is in shock he noticed there is a ticking noise coming from the Brigadier's room where the Sargent is and it is discovered through a text to speech that there is a bomb in the room and the door is locked so the Sargent is trapped and he dies which the Doctor is heartbrocken (even thought the Sargent only appeard in this episode and The Cybermen Inversion). The Doctor is really angry and finally decides to use the device that he promised never to use known as the Umbrella of Razzilon and goes to the powerplant station, he then encounters with a horseman who the Doctor decides to call him Horseman McLovin who decides to help the Doctor defeat the Scientist. The Scientist is about to destroy earth but the Doctor and Horseman McLovin stop him in time, the Scientist has a new glove and he licks the blade of the glove even though Horseman McLovin tells him not lick it, he licks and cuts him tongue out and falls to his death. But the Horsemen have still been defeated and the Doctor chants the words to the umbrella and luckily defeats the Horseman and encourage Horseman McLovin to be a comedian in which Horseman McLovin would star in a sitcom known as 'Harrison & McLovin' and the Doctor leave the powerpoint. Cast Renegade Doctor- Blair Harrison The Scientist- Harrison Blair Horseman McLovin- Blair Harrison The Sargent- Blair Harrison The Brigade Leader- Nigelous Cartney Captain Jack- Jack Squire Entwistle Lt. Bonham- Bonham Moon Notes * This is the final appearance of the Sargent and the Scientist. * Originally there was to be an episode called The Disco of Death which originally supposed to be the 6th episode of Series Four and would have seen the Doctor, Jack and Bonham facing the Scientist where he uses awful shitty Disco music to take over the world and the band would have to play Rock music to save the world. This idea was abandoned and was replaced by Inferno of The Scientist. * The originally creatures were going to be salamander men but Blair abandoned the idea and used the Horsemen and brought in Horseman McLovin because why not. * The original ending of this story would have had took place in the Tardis where the Doctor Jack & Bonham are talking about band stuff when all of a sudden the Scientist is alive and would have turned into a Horseman himself and it would have ended like in Enemy of The World where the Tardis goes out of control and the Scientist would fall out of the Tardis and disappear far into space. Category:Episodes